It's Paradise
by FlareO.o
Summary: When Kagome gets invited to America for a little vacation, Inuyasha refuses to let her go, unless he goes with her... Well, a little alone time couldn't kill them...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the 21st Century (Kagome's POV)**

_**Hola! Well...this is a book...type thing...in which I have written...so yeah...**_

_**Oh and I don't own Inuyasha, so don't make some assumption that I do cas if you do, you are the most failest creature to ever walk this planet...aka you will be just like me, which apparently is a bad thing...D:**_

_**Well here it is!**_

"So..." I said.

"Yup..." Inuyasha said awkwardly.

We were alone in my house while Sango was recovering from a high fever back in the Fuedal Era. I would've stayed with her, but Kaede (who was taking care of her) said it'd be best if I stayed away from her, for my safety...and well Inuyasha made it clear that he didn't give a crap about helping her recover...

"So, where's your family?" He asked, looking down at the floor.

"Party..."

"Oh.." He said.

"Let's watch a movie!" I said happily, because well, frankly, movies make me happy.

"Keh, whatever..." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Kagome.." He said quietly.

"What?" I replied.

"What's a movie?" He asked.

I laughed to myself. "When someone says watch a movie, it means let's go commit mass murder to steal money."

"WHAT!" He yelled, shocked.

"I'm kidding. Goshers, someone is just too serious... movies are like moving pictures that tell stories. You watch them on that fancy magical box over there called a television." I said pointing to the T.V.

"Ohhh... and I'm not serious..."

"I'M PREGNANT! WITH YOUR BABY!" I screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He stood up, "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE! WE NEVER EVEN-" I interrupted him, "Just KIDDING! You need to learn the meaning of humor and stop being so serious."

"Keh whatever, you wish you were carrying my baby... He said sitting back down, "You wish that we could've-"

"WHOA! Slow down, buddy. Someone is just too confident with themselves." I said laughing, then added with a little smirk, "I've seen better."

"Keh, yeah right!" He said crossing his arms, "I'm a half-demon for crying out loud, I have EVERYTHING!"

I shook my head smiled, "Let's just watch a movie." I went and got Mean Girls because I was in the mood to laugh hystericallly. (Mostly at his reactions.)

I put it on and was actually suprised at his quietness during the movie, that is until Coach Carr and Trang Pak were making out in the projection room above the auditorium. Inuyasha sttod and walked out saying something about how he doesn't want to watch a movie where old men rape little girls at the place I go to learn. So, I had to stop the movie and tell him Trang was a magical fairy who was actually the same age as Coach Carr and that they weren't at school...

"Great! That makes the movie a lot better! I get see two old people mate with eachother. Mmmm." He said sarcastically, "Hey, while we're at it, why don't you go grab a old couple so I can view it from all angles."

I started laughing, then fast forwarded that makeout scene which only lasted like 2 seconds, then had to turn it off because Inuyasha got bored.

"I wanna watch that other thing! Where it talks about what's going on around here. Not some fake stuff." He remarked.

"You mean the news." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Whatever."

I changed the channel for him, but didn't plan on staying to watch, "I'm gonna go shower."

"Good for you."

So I went to take a shower. Gosh, I cannot stand his stupid additude. Here I am, trying to bond with him, and he always has to act like such a baby until he gets what he wants. Well, you know what I would like to say to him: BITE ME!

After, I got out of the shower, I walked back into the t.v. room...he was sleeping.

_Rrrriiinnggg Rrrriiiinnggg_

I picked up the phone. It was my friend, Katharine. She was from America, but was taking a cruise around to Japan and got one of those phones that work all around the world...forgot what they're called...

"Hey Kathy!" I said, pretty happy I had someone to talk to. She was the only friend of mine that knows of Inuyasha. Of course, she thinks I'm crazy, but then said that's exactly why I'm her friend...

"Hey Kagome!" She replied, "How's doggy dude?" I laughed, "He's the same."

"Coolio!" She said, sounding all energetic, "Guess what!"

"What!" I asked.

"I'm in Japan on my way to your house!" She basically screamed, "Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but my sister is coming...I kind of told her about you and Yasha and she was all: OH EM GEE! I have to meet this girl! So, I was like fine."

"That's cool." I said, "What's her name?"

"Javanna." She said, "She's my twin."

"Oh yeah! I remember you mentioning her!" I said, "But, just a head's up! He's here...sleeping on my couch after having a fit about 'Mean Girls', oh and thanks for sending all these American movies in Japanese...they're really funny!"

"Oh cool and no problem!" She said happily.

I heard a voice in the background, "I wanna say hi! Kathy give me the phone before I lick your wenis!"

"Ugh!" I heard Kathy sigh, "Javanna want to say hi..."

"Coolio!" I said, a little confused.

"Hi little japanese one...I will be soon in your house, so you better be prepared." Another voice whispered through the phone, must be Javanna.

I laughed. Katharine had told me about her. She said that me and her are exactly the same: Awkward and Strange. I had decided to take that as a compliment because I enjoy being awkward and making people feel uncomfortable.

"Hola, young american child. Indeed I will be looking out my window so that when you wild animals walk through my door, I will be well prepared to attack." I said.

"Oh really. Well, it seems you FAIL because I am already here, stalking you while you are on the phone." She whispered, then her voice got normal as she said: "So, what! Thought you could fool me! Well, guess what. You can't because you fail! What now! I WON! Who's a little fail, you are, you are!"

"No, it is you that is the fail!" I said.

"LIAR!" She said, half laughing.

"Yeah... I know..." I replied, smiling.

Suddenly, I saw a shadow coming from behind me. At first, I actually thought it was Javanna, but then I realized it was probably Inuyasha, waking up from his little puppy dog nap.

I was right.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked confused.

"My friends." I replied, hoping he'd just go back to sleep.

"Wow, you have friends now?" He said, "Good for you."

"Yes, Inuyasha. I do!" I said, putting one hand on my hip, "And they are on their way over."

"What...is this another one your stupid jokes?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"No, you bum." I replied, "It's not...so just go back to beddy-bye land, and let me conversate."

"Keh, whatever." He said, and walked away. I went back to conversating.

"Sorry, I was talking to Inuyasha..." I said.

"Did you really tell Kathy that he's a half-demon?" She asked. She seemed curious.

"Yeah...he kind of is...but he's not bad. He's actually a good person." I said, scared that when they met him, they'd freak and call the police or something like that...

"That's cool!" She said, shockingly, "Everybody says I'm weird for believing in weird things like that, but if heaven and hell exists, then why can't ghosts, demons, and other things like that!"

I smiled, "I never thought about it like that..."

"Yeah, well by talking to you" She said, her voice lower, "I can tell you don't think at all."

She sounded serious for a moment, but then yelled into the phone, "JUST KIDDING!"

I laughed, and leaned against the wall, feeling relaxed. For once, I felt lucky to have attracted people who, well, I guess wouldn't be the defintion of normal. Frankly, I couldn't wait to have friends who knew about Inuyasha. People to talk to when I get mad at him and strom off... and who I could also confess my feelings for him...not that I love him or anything...

Authour/Lyssa: You do...

Me: No I don't! Gosh!

Author/Lyssa: Whatever you liar!

Me: Hate these stupid voices inside my head...

Author/Lyssa: *Leaves*

"We're gonna be there in like 2 minutes." Javanna said, in a loud, manly voice.

"Cool!" I said, happily, "See you in a few!"

I hung up the phone. Then, wandered into the t.v. room, where Inuyasha was sitting on my couch and flicking through channels. He seemed so intrigued.

"Hey, my friends are gonna be here soon!" I yelled, startling him. He fell off the couch, and I laughed.

"Hey!" He said, getting back up on the couch, "Don't yell when I"m off guard!"

"Sorry, Mr. Grouchypants..." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" He said angrily.

"Nothing, just giving you a heads up. People are gonna be here." I smiled.

"Do you want me to leave...you never seem to want me around when your friends are here." He said, sadly. I went and sat next to him, "No, you could stay."

"Keh, whatever..." He mumbled, and began focusing only on the t.v.

I sighed. Was he really going to just sit there. Doesn't he get bored? It's not like he actually watches any of the channels he goes through enough to even know whats going on. Well, I guess it's not as exciting to me as it is to him. I've had a t.v. forever so I don't find it quite as fascinating.

"Welcome to the 21st century, Inuyasha." I muttered, but of course, he didn't here me.

**Well, hope you liked that first chapter, I'll be back to write more...but only if you people comment! Love all you people out there. Kisses! BYE!**

**InuKag**


	2. Suprise

**Chapter 2: Suprise (Kagome POV)**

**Well, here's chapter 2 (Obviously)! I LOVE INUYASHA!**

**Well, here goes nothing!**

**...**

**...**

The doorbell rang. Must be Katharine and Javanna. I ran to answer it. Standing there was a girl with long blonde hair and green-ish eyes. Next to her, was a brunette with side bangs, who was a little on the short side. Both of them had a shirt with the words 'I heart Japan!' written on it in neon blue letters.

"Hi! I'm Katharine!" The blonde one said, "You must be Kagome!"

"Yep! How'd you know!" I said smiling.

The other one (Javanna) tilted her head to the side, staring at me, "You'll do." She said finally. I was a little confused at that comment, but then remembered that when I talked to her on the phone, she didn't seem that normal. "Nice to meet you, too." I said crossing my arms. Katharine smiled, "I guess Javanna's awkwardness doesn't affect you..You must be like us..."

Javanna crossed her arms, "Are you gonna let us in! Gosh! And here I was expecting some hospitality. Kagomes these days, can't do anything." She shook her head, then slightly pushed me and let herself in. "Someone's a little angry." I said, putting my hands on my hips. She looked at me and laughed, "You'll learn not to take me seriously!"

"What's with all that noise, Kagome!" Inhuyasha yelled form the other room, "I can't concentrate on the magic box!"

"Did he just say magic box?" Katharine asked, "Wow...Japan has already created magic and the U.S. is still on 3D stuff! Yeah good job America!"

"Well, Japan is just awesome like that!" I said, "But, what he's talking about is a t.v...that's Inuyasha over there. He's kind of not from this time period...he's from like 500 years ago." I hoped no one would freak.

"Cool!" When do we meet the lil demon?" Javanna asked, excited.

"Uhhh...right now...if you want." I replied, "But don't get to happy...he's a stubborn brat."

Author/Lyssa: But you love him anyways!

Me: *Whispers: I knew you'd come back...* And no, I don't..so just go..eat a poptart or something.

Author/Lyssa: I'm doing that right now!

Me: But you won't get my cookies until you join the dark side! Oh yeah! They're chocolate chips!

Author/Lyssa: I have my own so what now! Can't touch this!

Me: She's right...I hate it when she's right.

Author/Lyssa: I have to go though...cookies are calling!

Me: I'll get you..you just wait...

"I want some cookies!" Javanna yelled.

"Were you just talking to youreslf?" Katharine asked.

"Umm..maybe..." I said, putting my head down.

_~Silence~_

"Let's go meet Inuyasha!" I said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Okay!" They replied.

We went into the t.v. room where Inuyasha was still clicking through channels. "Hey!" I yelled. He turned around and Javanna and Katharine gasped when they saw his dog ears.

"What do you want?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"Oh my gosherz!" Javanna yelled, "You have dog ears!"

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked, crossing his arms. Javanna stuck her arms in front of her like a zombie, "Must touch doggy ears." She moved slowly towards him and he stood up, looking a little nervous, "Umm...what's wrong with her...she's acting creepy."

"It's not acting...one time when I was trying to sleep she wandered in my room and stood by my bed...it was so scary..." Katharine said, "Then, she told me that she wanted to see if I was sleeping correctly...and if I could sleep and breath at the same time..."

"Who are you guys?" Inuyasha asked, backing up as Javanna moved closer. I smiled, "These are my friends: Javanna and Katharine!"

"Must touch the ears!" Javanna looked possessed. She jumped over my couch. He took his tetsusaiga out, "I'll use it!"

STOP BEFORE I S-I-T YOU!" I yelled, "Just let her touch your ears."

"...Fine!" He said finally, then put his sword away, and tilted his head down so Javanna could reach. She petted him for a while, then turned around with a smile on her face, "My work here is done."

"Good job, you animal..." Inuyasha stated, angrily.

"Ha!" I laughed, "You should be the one to talk...Who's a good puppy, who's a good puppy?"

"Keh, whatever..." He replied, sitting back on the couch.

"'Keh'?" Katharine mimicked, "Umm... is that supposed to mean something to any of us here?"

"Nah." I said on his behalf, "It's like his trademark...like when Raven says 'Snap!' on That's So Raven..."

"..." Inuyasgha growled, "Thanks A LOT Kagome! You just exposed my secret...traitor..."

"?" I got all confused.

"Ooo!" Javanna said, raising her hand, "Pick me! Pick me!"

"Uhhh...Javanna!" He said causiously.

"Let's make a new one!" She yelled, "...How about...'NYUM'!" Inuyasha thought about it for a second, and decided to try it out, "Nyum, whatever..." Everybody looked at him, ready for his decision. As he said his next words, a cold wind blew between him and Javanna, "It's just not working out..." She fell dramatically on the floor.

"...I liked it..." Katharine said. "Keh, whatever..." Inuyasha replied.

"You're killing me!" Javanna yelled.

"Well..." Katharine said, "What activities shall we participate in now?"

"...Uhhh...Let's umm..." I stuttered for a moment realizing I had nothing to do in my boring old house.

"I'm itchy!" Katharine yelled, scratching her arm.

"Good for you!" Javanna yelled back.

"Great...your friends are so great..." Inuyasha said.

"Hey, you're not any better." I whispered so he couldn't hear me.

Author/Lyssa: Liar!

Me: Blah BLah Blah

Author/Lyssa: You love him!

Me: I will kill you...and make it look like a bloody accident!

Author/Lyssa: Ouch!

Me: BITE ME!

Author/Lyssa: Nah...I just think I"m gonna go! BYE!

Me: Just go...you retard...

"What in the heck are you babbling about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um...nothing..." I replied, embarrassed. I heard quiet laughter in the distance and growled to myself, "Jerk." Apparently, I didn't say that quiet enough. Inuyasha stood up offended, because, of course, he didn't get offended when I said: I will kill you...and make it look like a bloody accident; but God forbid that I call him a jerk. (Even if none of that was even directed towards him.)

"Thanks, Kagome!" He said, putting his head down, "Fine. I'll just go!" He faked cried all the way to my room. I kind of felt bad, (Author/Lyssa:Because you love him!), but I have guests so- HOLD UP WHAT!

"NO, I DON'T YOU YOU STUPID, DIRTY, BUM! GO FALL OFF A CLIFF!" I yelled.

"Anger issues!" Javanna screamed, pointing at me. Katharine sighed and smiled, "It's okay, sometimes I talk to myself, too..."

~Eveyone stares disapointedly at Katharine~

"What did I do?" She asked, putting both hands in the air.

"Nothing, your just slow." Javanna answered.

"Well, sorry that my brain's speed doesn't surpass your expectations. I can't be perfect, ya know..." She replied.

"I am!" I said, smiling.

~Everyone stares disapointedly at me~

"Is that moment of disapointment over?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, I guess..." Katharine said. I looked at her smiled,

~Everyone stares disapointedly at Javanna~

"STOP IT! NO, MAKE IT STOP!" She cried, covering her face like we were ghosts or something.

We laughed...that is until a certain doggy boy came strutting over like he was a diva, "What's with all the noise?" He asked angrily, "I'm trying to make Kagome feel guilty for callin' me a jerk." Jerk..." I mumbled again. He gasped, "Gosh, you people treat me like some peasant. I can't work under these conditions!" Once again, he stormed out. I smiled. I knew he was faking it to get out of having to conversate with Javanna and Katharine, since he's not exactly a social person.

"Well, guess what little Kagome! We have a prepostition for you!" Katharine said excitingly. "What?" I asked, happily. "Well, I was thinking maybe you would like to stay for 2 weeks with us!" I got confused, "What do you mean?" I replied. "Well, it's quite simple!" Javanna said, in a weird girly voice, "COME TO AMERICA WITH US FOR 2 WEEKS!" I gasped, "Really!" Katharine nodded, "Suprise!" A big grin formed on her face. "I don't know...I"ll have to ask my parents and then check up on what's happening in the fuedal era..." I said, "But it's not a no!"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I GO OVER THERE AND BEAT YOU!" Inuyasha shouted from my room, "I CAN HEAR YOU FROM IN HERE! STUPID JAVANNA!"

"Did he just say he'll eat me?" Javanna said, then turned her head towards Inuyasha's direction and yelled back, "GOOD LUCK, BUDDY! I GOT THE AMERICAN JUNK IN MY TUMMY AND IT WON'T BE EASY DIGESTING ME! SAY HELLO TO TUMMY ACHES AND CONSTIPATION! YOU'RE GONNA NEED THAT FIBER _AND_ JESUS TO HAVE ANY CHANCE AT SUCCESSFULLY PUTTING ME THROUGH YOUR DIGESTIVE SYSTEM!" Me and Katharine almost died laughing after hearing Javanna's speech.

"WHAT ARE YOU YAPPING ABOUT?" Inuyasha shouted back, confused.

"Nothing." I yelled, then whispered so only Javanna and Katharine could hear me, "Just talking about how constipated you are..." We laughed again.

"Keh, whatever..." He replied back.

"NYUM!" Javanna yelled.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed. We smiled, enjoying his aggravation.

A couple seconds of silence went by before Katharine decided to speak, "Well, we best be going to the hotel before they give our room to someone else." I stood, ready to walk them to the door, "Oh...Okay..."

"I'll call you tomorrow." She said smiling.

"Yeah, and we're staying here for 5 more days, so ya gots until then to make up your mind about joining us on a lil American adventure." Javanna muttered.

"You got it!" I replied, "I"ll try real hard...but it's not my parents who would say no...it's Inuyasha..."

"Do you want me to kill him...I'll make it look like a bloody accident!" Javanna mimicked my previos failure. I laughed, "Funny! But I might be able to convince him...hopefully..."

"He better say yes..." Katharine said, "Or I'll tie him onto a tree, put honey on him, and leave him so a bear could eat him!"

"Poor bear..." Javanna said.

"Yeah, you said it!" I replied.

"But we must get going!" Katharine sighed, "See ya, lil Ms. Kagome!"

"Bye, guys!" I waved, as they wandered out to their rented vehicle and drove off. Then, went back into the house. 'An American adventure...sounds fun...' I thought, 'I have to convince Inuyasha to let me go...'

I sat on my couch and turned the t.v. and slowly fell asleep while watching, of course, the news.

**Well, so that's chapter TWO! What! I am just on fire (not really) but I"m gonna keep going so:**

**COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT ****COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT **COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT** COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT **COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT **COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT****! **

**LOVE YOU ALL AND SHOUT OUT TO JAVANNA AND KATHYY! MY RETARDED LIL FAILURES! x3**


	3. Say Yes!

**Chapter 2: Say Yes!**

**Sorry it has been quite a while guys! Had a lot of stuff to do. But I'm back and funnier than ever so get ready for some awkward, hilarious and questionable chapters coming up!**

"Finally! They're gone!" Inuyasha yelled out, waking me up from my slumber, " I was so afraid to come out! Those girls are the death of me. Especially that Javanna. Uck!"

I smiled at him, "Hey, can I talk to you?"

Inuyasha gulped, "Why are you smiling like that? What do you want?"

"Umm...well, they invited me to go to America with them for 2 weeks...and I kinda wanna go..." I said, smiling all innocently.

"NOOO! No. No. No. Nope. Forget about it. Keh. We have stuff to do. And they're just too wierd!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his head to the side.

"Pleeeaaasssseeeee! Please! Please! Pleeeaaaaaasssseeee!" I begged.

"Noo! What if all Americans are like that! They'll be the _death _of you." He said.

~_Silence~_

"...Hmph! Well, I made up my mind! I'm going!" I said, triumphantly, "And youuuu can't stop me."

"Whaaa!" Inuyasha was so confused, "You can't go!"

"Oh yes I can!" I smiled, "I do what I want, when I want."

"You're are not going!" He yelled angrily, "Especially without me!"

"You wanna come?!" I was shocked.

"No. Javanna scares the hell outta me." He said, putting his head down, "But if you go, I'll go."

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY" ~_Pauses to take breath~_"YAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!"

"Oh my gosh! Shut up!" He covered his ears.

"We're going to America! We're going to Americaaaaaaaa!" I was so unbelievably excited.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. You just shut up. And...yeah...just shut up." Inuyasha went back to my room and fell asleep.

'This is great!' I thought to myself.

Author/Lyssa: It's great because you looove him.

Me: You again...

Author/Lyssa: I was eating my cookies.

Me: Bastard...

Author/Lyssa: Not my fault you loove him.

Me: I don't!

Author/Lyssa: Someone's in denial!

Me: Listen, you need to take your daily dose of shut the fuck up before I get really angry.

Author/Lyssa: Are you gonna turn into the hulk or something.

Me: Yes! And me and my purple pants are gonna destroy you.

Author/Lyssa: Sounds like hulk need nap because hulk cranky.

Me: I hate you...

Author/Lyssa: I know. Well, my SECOND BATCH of CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES are done. Must be off.

Me: One day...One day...

Inuyasha ran in the room, "Are you still talking to yourself?!"

"No!" I said defensively. He looked at me, questioning my answer. I put my head down, "Yes..."

~_Stares at me disappointedly~_

_"_Really guys! We're still doing this!" I said, annoyed.

"Yes." Inuyasha happily said, enjoying my pain.

"Jerk." I said.

"You never consider _my_ feelings..." Inuyasha's smile faded before sadly walking back to my room.

I laid down on the couch, but couldn't fall asleep. So, I went to my mom's room and decided to see what books my mom was reading.

'Sadistic Sick Poems' was on my mother's desk. I sighed. 'Seriously...' I thought.

A book was hidden under my mom's pillow. I looked at it.

'How To Be Black.'

I shook my head.

'Guess we all have our little problems...Well...I have nothing better to do...'

I opened the book to see sticky noted covering the first page.

I began reading them.

1.) Say nigga.

2.) Be a fearless bastard

3.) Learn how to rap.

4.) Fuck bitches, get money.

5.) Find some more niggas

6.) Make cool handshakes.

7.) NIGGA!

There were more notes, but I was too freaked out by my mom's bizarre book choice to read anymore.

_Riiinnnnnnggggg Riiinnnnngggg_

"Gosh it never ends!" I heard Inuyasha shout from my bedroom.

I hurried to the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Kagome...It's Mommy!"

"Hey mom, why do you wanna black?" I asked.

~_Silence~_

"Well...dear...YOU SHOULDN'T BE SNOOPING IN MY ROOM!"

"... ... ... WELL YOU SHOULDN'T TRY TO BE BLACK!" I yelled back at her.

"LISTEN! I AM A FEARLESS BASTARD AND I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THIS! NIGGA, PLEASE." My mom yelled into the phone.

I sighed. "Well anyways, can I go to America?"

"Sure." My mom answered.

Anyone surprised by that easy yes?  
>Well don't forget this isn't any ordinary mom. This mom also let her 15 year old daughter travel back in time to fight demons...so yeah..<p>

"Mmkay thanks!" I said, prepared to hang up.

"Oh and one more thing. Theres money in my thrid drawer, and we're not coming back until next week. Kisses. Bye."

I heard the click.

"YES YES YES YES YES!" I exploded in my mind. Then, quickly, I called Javanna and Katharine.

"Don't you ever sleep." Javanna crankily said into the phone.

"No..." I said, "But that's not the point."

Javanna yawned, "Well I'm gonna need you to get to that point before sunrise. It is already past nighty night time."

"I'M GOING TO AMERICA!" I screamed into the phone with all my excitement.

I heard silence for a moment before Javanna sighed saying, "Listen, repeat this to me in the morning. I'm kinda tired right now and I probably won't remember anything because when a Javanna is tired, it is like being drunk except I don't puke in the toilet. Or give strangers my gum. At least not anymore."

"Give Kathy the phone."

"KATHY! YOUR ASIAN WANTS YOU!" Javanna shouted.

"Hey Asian, if you want me, I require $50. No less." Kathy said into the phone.

"No discount?" I asked.

"Nope." She answered, all sassy like.

"Well, then I don't want you!" I yelled.

"Aww man..." Kathy sounded all depressed.

"But listen!" I shouted, "I am going to AM-ER-I-CA!"

"We boutta be all up in Murica togethaa!" Kathy laughed.

"You sound like my mom!" I teased.

"...Don't know how I feel about that." Kathy said.

I heard Javanna's voice in the background. "I know how you should feel." She started, "You should feel like SHUTTING THE FUCK UP AND SLEEPING! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS. IT IS TOO LATE IN THE NIGHT. BITCHES NEED SLEEP!"

"Fiiiiiiiiiine!" I said, "Nighty Night!"

"Good." Javanna said.

I hung up.

She's right. I do need sleep.

Author/Lyssa: Because you're a bitch?

Me: Did you not hear me? I said NIGHTY NIGHT!

Author/Lyssa: No. I heard nothing of the kind.

Me: Deaf.

Author/Lyssa: You are a bitch. Get it. Because Inuyasha's a DOG demon and bitches are female dogs! Hahaha I crack myself up!

Me: Not funny.

Author/Lyssa: Very actually.

Me: You need to leave.

Author/Lyssa: I write dis shit!

Me: I'm in this shit...

Author/Lyssa: Only because I like to torture you!

Me: Hmph.

Author/Lyssa: Now, I shall go make my 3rd batch of cookies and maybe give one to Inuyasha. But not you. You are not like Glen Coco. You are more of a Gretchen. None for Gretchen.

Me: Didn't want your cookies anyways...

~No reply~

Hmph.

I went to the living room to watch some more magic box. I MEAN TV!

Inuyasha was silent, so I figured he was asleep.

Nope. He was sitting right in front of the TV in the darkness.

"I couldn't find the on/off thingy..." He said, shamefully.

"I am truly disgusted." I grabbed it from in between the couch and turned on the TV.

"Let's watch the news!" He said super excited.

"Noooo!" I rejected his lame idea, "Let us relax and watch a movie."

"Bleh." He said, stubbornly.

"Let us watch... Insidious!" I grabbed the movie and put it in the DVD player.

"What's that about?" He asked, staring at the little boy on the cover.

"Tortured souls, evil demons, and flying boys." I said, smiling, "It's SCAAARRRRYYYY!"

"I highly doubt that." Inuyasha smirked.

"Whatever."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After movie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OH MY GOSH! TORTURED SOULS! OMGG! I'M NOT GONNA SLEEP TONIGHT! OMG OMG OMG OMG! WHAT IF I GET LOST WHILE I'M SLEEPING! WILL I HAVE TO SEE THAT RED THING! OMG OMG OMG OMG! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME! I CANT! NO!

While Inuyasha freaked out, I took the movie out of the DVD player.

"What? The poor demon is scaareeed of tortured souls and other demons?" I teased.

"..." He paused, "I prefer not to answer that one..."

I laughed and looked at him. He was like a stubborn child, except older...and ya know, with muscles...

WAIT! Kagome! Stop it! Don't start with the muscles!

"Why are you looking at me?" He asked.

"No reason." I said quickly, "...Scaredy cat...I mean dog..."

"Hey Kagome..." He said quietly, "Why don't you shut that little mouth of yours for just one second. One is all I'm asking..."

"Uhmm...NOPE!" I giggled.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" He asked suddenly, "I mean, what if I'm that red faced demon waiting to possess your body?"

"Pervert." I joked, forgetting who I was joking with.

"WHA! Me? I'M NOT MIROKU, OKAY!" He looked frustrated.

"I was kidding, Yasha." I smirked.

"Yasha?" He sounded confused.

"InuYasha." I corrected myself.

~Awkward Silence~

"Well, I'm gonna sleep. _Nighty Night!"_ Inuyasha mocked my previous failure before going back to my room. I layed on the couch, and after several minutes, I actually fell asleep.

**Thats it guys! Hope ya liked it! And comment me how much you liked it so i can feel loved! :D**

**Nighty Night XD**


	4. Packin'

**Chaper 3: Packin**

**Here I am! Once again! Hehe hope you enjoy!**

The next day was a blur Inuyasha went back to tell Kaede about our trip. She said she's need that time to help Sango fully recover. I would give her some medicine, but her body isn't used to all this and I'm sure how she'd react.

Javanna and Katharine were travelling Japan for 2 days, so I took that time to pack, since I purchased tickets online after waking up at about 4:00 am.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha looked at me curiously.

"Packing things for the trip." I smiled.

"Why?" He asked, still confused.

"Well because I'm going to need some clothes and other things for the trip." I replied, folding a shirt and putting it in my bag.

"Why don't ya just wash the outfit you got on so ya won't have to take any clothes?" He asked, looking at all of my shirts and pants.

"That's not how we do things here." I laughed, "We wear different things everyday!"

"That's weird..." He said.

"Do you want some new clothes?" I asked, excited.

"Keh, why would I?" He scoffed at my question.

"Let's go shopping!" I exclaimed, not caring about his response.

"Shopping!?" He said.

"We'll buy you some new clothes for America!" My smile was huge. I couldn't contain my excitement.

"Um. Okay?" He said, not sure how to feel about this.

"Yay!" I yelled, "Go put that bandana on and let's go!"

We walked to the mall. Inuyasha freaked out.

"Wha-what is this place?!" He asked, stunned by how huge it was, and how different it was from my house.

"The mall!" I answered, "People come here to buy all sorts of things like clothes, games, jewlery, and food."

"I want food." Inuyasha said, his eyes still wandering.

"I figured." I laughed, but first, let's buy you some clothes."

I took him to the first store I saw that sold men's clothes. I grabbed skinny jeans and tight fitted shirts. I thought those would look good on Inuyasha. It kinda fit his rebel style.

"What do I do with these?" He asked, looking at them.

"Put them on!" I said.

"What are those short things?" He said, pointing to the area that had boxers.

"Those are what guys wear under pants..." I laughed to myself, before realizing he needed some.

I bought some boxers, so that when he tried clothes on, he would have them underneath Wouldn't want something touching something else, if ya catch my drift.

He walked out with gray skinnies, and a red and gray plaid button up. The shirt was well fitted, and so were the pants. It all looked really good on him.

"Keh, this stuff is too tight!" He said, crossing his arms.

"That's the point!" I laughed, "It looks good on you."

"Keh, whatever." He mumbled, before walking back in the dressing room to try the rest of the outfits on.

We bought about 12 pairs of pants and 21 tops. He carried the bags. Even though he didn't show it, I knew he was slightly intrigued by the new clothes.

Everything colorful attracted Inuyasha's eyes. He would occasionally stop dead in his tracks to look at something, and every time, I told him what he was looking at was.

"I'm hungry!" He said as we walked around.

"Let's have some breakfast for lunch!" I said, eyeing an Ihop out of the corner of my eye.

"Whatever. I just wanna eat." He mumbled.

I grabbed his hand and ran into the restaurant. Again, I could see how fascinated he was with the place.

"How many?" The waiter asked.

"Just two." I smiled.

"Right this way." The waiter guided us to our table. Inuyasha sat across from me, and the waiter put a menu in front of him and me, then proceeded to ask what we wanted for drinks.

"We'll both have Lemonade." I said, politely.

"Okay!" The waiter jotted down our drink order, "It will be right out."

I picked up the menu and looked through it. I felt Inuyasha staring at me, so I looked up.

"What do I do with this?" He asked softly.

I opened his menu for him and said "Find what you wanna eat."

He looked through the menu, but still didn't know what to order.

"Here." I smiled gently, "I'll pick something."

I looked for something he would like, something with a lot of meat or something.

"How about a chicken sandwich?" I asked.

"Um...sure." He said.

When the waiter came with our drinks, I ordered the same as Inuyasha, so he wouldn't feel weird having a different meal than me. (Even thought I wanted pancakes...) The waiter jotted down our order and left again. We sat in silence for a while, not really sure what to say.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Do you like it here? Like a lot better than in the feudal era?" He asked.

"No. Not really." I answered, "The feudal era is where I met you!"

Inuyasha blushed and stayed silent.

Author/Lyssa: Lovers in Ihop! I repeat! Lovers in Ihop.

Me: Oh dear God, why.

Author/Lyssa: When are ya guys gonna have a baby?

Me: Never...

Author/Lyssa: When ys do, you should name it Lyssa. That way, it grows up to be amazing.

Me:... go home.

Author/Lyssa: Fine, I'll go back and leave you two to your date.

"You want me to go home?" Inuyasha asked, confused, "I though we were gonna eat."

"Not you..." I said.

"Oh...you're just talking to yourself again..." He said, "Cause you're wierd..."

"I am not." I replied.

"Nyum!" Inuyasha said, "...Nope, still isn't working out."

"I liked it..." I said quietly.

"Well, Kagome, if I had asked if you liked it, then maybe that piece of information would be well appreciated." Inuyasha started, "But it isn't."

"Sassy." I replied.

The waiter came and gave us our sandwiches. Inuyasha took a big bite and I waited for his reaction.

"Wow!" He said, staring dreamily at the sandwich, "This is like heaven."

I took a bite out of mine. It was really good.

"This is...oh my gosh." Inuyasha continued, "If I had to pick this sandwich or Shippo...I'd pick this sandwich..."

I chuckled, "I'm pretty sure he'd pick the sandwich, too."

"I'd pick this sandwich over me any day..." He was obsessed.

When he finished, he put his head down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's gone..." He sighed.

I laughed, and finished mine fast so we could leave.

Inuyasha was depressed for the first minutes after departing Ihop, but got over it during the walk home. When we got back to my house, I got a bag and put Inuyasha's clothes in it.

"Let's get sandwiches tomorrow!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Nyum." I said.

"You really love to get under my skin..."Inuyasha sighed.

"Nee-yum!" I yelled.

"Well, if that's how you feel, I'll go watch the magic box _alone._" He said, and went and turned on the TV. Of course, he was watching the news. How surprising?

I finished packing my bags, it took about 2 hours. When I was done, I laid on my bed. Exhausted. And fell asleep for 3 days.

~~~~~~~~~~~4 Days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Knock Knock Knock!_

I got up quickly to answer the door. On the way there, I noticed Inuyasha's bloodshot eyes glued to the TV.

"How long have you been watching TV?" I asked.

"2...full...days..." He answered, zombie like.

"...That electricity bill..." I mumbled. Then went to get the door. It was Kathy and Javanna.

"Hello pipsqueak." Javanna said, "Ready to go?"

"SHIT!" I yelled. "It's already time?"

"Yeah...you have half and hour to get in the car with us and go..." Kathy said, a little confused as to how I forgot.

Good thing I packed! I ran up and got the bags, 4 in total. The cash was kept safe in my secret jacket pocket.

"Inuyasha! Let's go!" I yelled.

"Where?" He yelled back.

"Murica!" Kathy screamed, "Get your doggy butt over here!"

He came, all bloodshot.

"Someone's been drinking..." Javanna said, giggling.

"Yes. Lemonade." Inuyasha replied to her lil comment.

"I like milk." Javanna said, "Gets me going."

"...Okay..." Inuyasha said.

We took the bags to the car and went off to the airport. It took about 20 minutes to get there. The entire time, Inuyasha was arguing with Javanna about random shit, or pointing things he found cool out to me. When we got to the airport, we made our way to board the plane. Inuyasha didn't feel very comfortable with the process, but behaved pretty well, until we got on the plane. There he ranted to me about how annoying Javanna is and how Kathy creeps him out. He did this for the first 2 hours. For the last 2, I tried falling asleep, but it seemed like Inuyasha didn't want me to.

"Pssssst. Kagome." He whispered.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"When are we gonna be in America?" He asked.

"Like 2 more hours." I answered, hoping he would stop talking, and I could get some sleep.

"That's too long..." He said, "I'm bored."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I replied.

"Entertain me." He whispered.

"How?" I asked, drowsily.

"Keh, I don't know." He replied, "Just talk."

"I'm tired!" I complained. Shutting my eyes tight.

"Fine." He mumbled, "Sleep."

I fell asleep within a couple minutes, and woke up with 10 minutes left until we landed in Connecticut.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, "I think we're almost here!" He seemed so excited.

I stretched my arms and looked out the window. We were above cities and people and cars. I had never been on a plane before today.  
>It was pretty boring, but the view was cool.<p>

"Kag!" Kathy shouted, "We shall take over America."

"Let us conquer this land!" I shouted back, laughing.

"You guys are sadistic creeps." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Doggy lemme teach you a trick." Javanna entered this lil conversation, "It's called shut the fuck up you stupid slut."

"Slut?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. Slut." Javanna answered.

"Stupid wench..." Inuyasha grumbled, turning his head away from Javanna's direction.

"Wrench?" She asked, laughing. "What the fuck? Wrenches are good tools!"

"I said WENCH!" He angrily corrected her.

"Woah. Take it easy man." Kathy said laughing. Inuyasha growled.

I peeked out the window again. The plane was a lot closer to the ground.

I smiled big. We were landing!

**So yeah. Chappies done. I am the cooliest. You should comment on this. Yeah. Peace out homeskillets!**


End file.
